Shadow of the Beast King
(En:) |written by=(En:) Adele Lim |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 17, 2002 (En:) May 18, 2002 |continuity= }} Synopsis The Monster Makers discover a memory file of the Digital World in Grani. The D-Reaper is spread all over, and Zhuqiaomon is seen fighting it. All the main communication hubs around the world have been attacked by the D-Reaper. Outside, the D-Reaper's kernel expands and turns into the Gatekeeper, a large pale blue orb with a green ring around the outside. The Tamers notice Beelzemon within the orb, and rush off, leaving Suzie and Lopmon with the parents and the Monster Makers. As they approach the D-Reaper, Bubbles agents appear, so Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, and Cyberdramon all biomerge to Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and Justimon. Grani has finished being upgraded, and takes off to help. Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and Justimon take on the huge amount of Bubbles while Gallantmon rides Grani to the Gatekeeper. Inside the Gatekeeper, Beelzemon has finally awoken and manages to get free. The D-Reaper knocks Beelzemon out before he can help Jeri and Calumon. Gallantmon and Beelzemon try to break in but fail. The D-Reaper has sent its signal from its Searcher agents out to every available signal. People all over see the fights, and also the Tamers inside the Digimon. This causes Takato's teacher Ms. Asaji to lead her entire class out to cheer him on. Lopmon decides that she has to join the fight, so Suzie digivolves her to Antylamon. Suzie then uses the modify card Ryo gave her, allowing Antylamon to fly. On the ground, Kenta and Kazu have been surrounded. Antylamon destroys all the Bubbles nearby, but there are still many more coming. The Gatekeeper is winning in its fight against Gallantmon and Beelzemon. It suddenly starts analyzing Beelzemon. It repeats that Beelzemon loaded Leomon repeatedly, enraging Beelzemon. After having a flashback of when he killed Leomon, he knows what he did is absolutely beyond forgiveness. He also knows that he can't change the past, but he can still save Jeri's life to atone for that. He then proceeds to unleash his most powerful attack, his Corona Destroyer. Even that is not enough to damage the Gatekeeper. It attacks back, destroying the gun Beelzemon received from Mako. Yamaki hacks a satellite allowing him to communicate with Takato. He tells Takato to use the Yugoth Blaster that was installed in Grani. The Yugoth Blaster finally breaks through the barrier. Beelzemon pounds on the inner sphere to try and get Jeri out. Jeri finally snaps out of her depression, and goes to get out. Beelzemon finally opens the sphere by using the Fist of the Beast King, Leomon's move. This shocks Jeri so much that the hole seals up before she and Calumon get out. Beelzemon is hit in the back by the Gatekeeper's attack and starts falling, while his data falls apart. Featured characters '' (53) *''Mako'' (53) |c4= * (4) * (4) * (19) * (25) * (33) *'' '' (53) |c5= * (31) *'' '' (36) *'' '' (51) |c6= * (31) *'' '' (37) * (48) |c7= * (20) *'' '' (28) * (34) * (38) * (39) * (40) * (41) *'' '' (51) |c11= *D-Reaper (1) * (21) *'D-Reaper ADR-09: Gatekeeper' (30) *'D-Reaper ADR-04: Bubbles' (35) *'D-Reaper ADR-02: Searcher' (42) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon were analyzed in this episode. Digivolutions Quotes Other notes de:Hilfe von Beelzemon